Love, Daisies, and Marriage
by SwingKitten
Summary: Sequel to The Summer Of Yellow Daisies.
1. Will She Cry Or Will She Smile?

Love, Daisies, and Marriage  
By: Tiffany  
Pairing: Lorelai/Max  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to The Summer Of Yellow Daisies. It picks up the November after the previous story left off. I had written a different first chapter to this story and this was going to be the second installment but due to a case of writer's block I chose to make this the first chapter instead. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1: Would She Cry Or Would She Smile?  
  
(Cut to the Gilmore house one night in late November where Lorelai and Rory are watching TV.)  
  
"Did you know that I'm getting married in exactly 2 weeks?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Yup," said Rory. "Are you getting nervous at all?"  
  
"Sorta. I mean I am getting married a year earlier than planned."  
  
"True. If you weren't nervous I'd be worried."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence."   
  
"Any time. So when is Max moving in with us?"  
  
"He's gonna bring some stuff over tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Is that why you cleaned and moved things around today?"  
  
"Yup. He's going to move all his stuff by the wedding but he's not moving in officially till after we get back from out honeymoon."  
  
"Okay gotcha."  
  
"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well Lane and I were thinking about going Christmas shopping in Hartford. Can I borrow the car?"  
  
"Yeah just as long as you promise not to hit any deer this time."  
  
"Hey not funny!"  
  
"I know but last time I let you borrow the jeep to drive to Hartford you hit a deer. If you ask me that's pretty funny."  
  
"You have a sick sense of humor."  
  
"I know but you're fun to tease!"  
  
"Fine! See what I get you for Christmas this year!" Rory starts laughing along with Lorelai.  
  
"Don't you just love me?"  
  
"Do I have much of a choice?" The smile and hug.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next morning.)  
  
"Coming!" yelled Lorelai as she ran down the stairs to answer the door. "Hey," she said when she opened the door to find Max standing on the porch.  
  
"Hey," he replied with a smile as she grabbed her coat and put it on. They kissed and walked outside to his car.  
  
"So just how much stuff did you bring today?"  
  
"Not too much. Just my books and some clothes and things. It's only about 8 boxes of things."  
  
"Okay. I just don't know where we are going to put the books."  
  
"You can just leave them in their boxes if you want. I'm going to bring my bookshelf over on my way home from Stamford on Tuesday if that's okay with you."  
  
"Sounds good. I moved the living room around yesterday so you would have room."  
  
"That's sweet of you." They each grabbed a box and walked inside.  
  
(Cut to downtown Stars Hollow that evening. Lorelai and Max are walking down the street hand in hand.)  
  
"I smell snow!" said Lorelai as she looked up at the dark sky.  
  
"You're crazy," said Max with a smile.  
  
"I know." They walk into Luke's and seat themselves at a table near the window since Luke is nowhere to be seen. Luke walks out of the kitchen and sees the two of them kissing. He walks over to the table and stops in front of them. Lorelai and Max notice him standing there and break apart.  
  
"Oh um hey," said Lorelai with a flustered look on her face. "We were just um we were uh it was the snow."  
  
"The snow?" asked Luke with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah. I smell snow and you know how I get around snow. It's like catnip."  
  
"Oh boy. Here she goes with the whole snow thing again!" He turned and looked at Max. "Do you know all about her infatuation with the snow?"  
  
"Yup. She told me all about it the other day when it was flurrying outside."  
  
"It's crazy isn't it?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Ok stop it," said Lorelai. "Luke I don't make fun of you because you are obsessed with plaid. And Max you're getting married to me in 2 weeks, you're supposed to be sticking up for me aren't you?" They all started laughing.  
  
"What can I say?" said Max. "I can't help myself. It's funny."   
  
"Fine," said Lorelai with a fake pout on her face. "Be that way."  
  
"What can I get you guys?" said Luke with an amused smile on his face. "Oh wait. Let me guess you want coffee."  
  
"Gee how did you know?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Be cause the only time you guys ever come here is for coffee," said Luke.  
  
"What can I say? We're addicted to the caffine! We need it to stay alive! We've become so dependent on it that if we don't get it soon we'll die!"  
  
"Lorelai shut up," said Luke. He chuckled and went to get their coffee.  
  
(Cut to elder Gilmore house the next Thursday evening.)  
  
"Lorelai!" yelled Max. "Phone!"  
  
"Coming," said Lorelai as she walked into the living room. Max handed her the phone and she smiled at him. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Lorelai," said Emily.  
  
"Hey Mom. Sorry about that. Max is just over here unpacking some of his stuff. I was in the kitchen making coffee."  
  
"It's alright. After all he is going to be my son in law in just over a week."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Anyway I called because there has been a slight change of plans for dinner this week. You father has invited some guests but he won't tell me who. I wanted to tell you so that you could dress nicely to make a good impression on them. I think its some foreign business associates or something so I want to make sure that your father looks good in front of them."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Oh wait. While we're still on the subject of dinner Rory isn't going to be able to make it tomorrow. One of the kids from Chilton is having a Christmas party and she and Dean are going."  
  
"It's okay. It's good that she is finally making friends at Chilton and besides I don't really think she would enjoy herself at dinner anyway."  
  
"Ok thanks. Well I gotta go. Coffee is ready. Max and I will see you tomorrow night. Bye Mom."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next evening.)  
  
"Mom!" yelled Rory. "Come here for a sec!"  
  
"What?" said Lorelai as she walked into Rory's room.  
  
"How does this look?" Rory twirled around so Lorelai could see her outfit.  
  
"Nice. I like the red pants and green sweater. Very festive."  
  
"Thanks. So white hair clips?"  
  
"Nah. Don't want to over do it."  
  
"Okay. Which lipstick red or pink?"  
  
"Definitely red." Rory puts on the lipstick.  
  
"Ok thanks." Horn honks outside. "Well that's Dean. I gotta go."  
  
"Bye sweetie. Have a great time!"  
  
"Thanks. I'll be home by 11:30. Bye Mom." Rory grabs her coat and runs out the door.  
  
(Cut to elder Gilmore residence later that evening. Lorelai and Max are standing on the doorstep.)  
  
"Do I look alright?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"You look beautiful as always," said Max.  
  
"Thanks. Ready for a very boring evening?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai opens the door and they walk inside. "Mom, Dad! We're here!"  
  
"In the living room," replied her mother.  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai. She and Max hung up their coats and walked into the living room with their arms around each other.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad, Headmaster Charleston..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the headmaster and a look of shock came over Max's face.  
  
"Hello Lorelai," said her mother. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Lorelai and Emily walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Before you start to yell at me about who are guests are let me just tell you that I had no idea your father was inviting the Charleston's to dinner. I swear that man doesn't think sometimes. I'm so infuriated with him right now. I mean what was he thinking inviting Max's boss to dinner? He knows that Max almost was fired before when he was seeing you. He should have thought about it! I just can't believe him!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"He just couldn't wait till after the wedding. God Lorelai I am ready to punch him! I swear that man has no brain sometimes!"  
  
"Whoa Mom! I've never seen you this mad at him before."  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything. I just hope that this doesn't screw up Max's career and your wedding."  
  
"Thanks for the concern Mom but I think things will be okay. It's not like Max and I are gonna flaunt our relationship all over Chilton or anything and besides you guys are good friends with them. Friends don't fire their friend's daughter's fiancée's unless they are really holding a grudge and even then it's not a common thing."  
  
"Okay. Well we better go back in there."  
  
"Yeah and thanks for sticking up for me." Lorelai hugs Emily and they walk back into the living room.  
  
(Cut to Lorelai's bedroom in her parent's house later that evening. She and Max are sitting on the bed talking.)  
  
"Oh God Max," said Lorelai. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea that they were inviting the Charleston's to dinner."  
  
"It's okay," said Max. "It's not you're fault. He was going to find out that we were getting married but this isn't the way that I was planning on telling him."  
  
"I know. I feel so awful about this. I'm about ready to kill my dad!"  
  
"It's alright Lor. I'm just glad it's over with."  
  
"So what what exactly did he say?"  
  
"Well he was surprised to see me a first and then when your dad told him we were engaged he looked pretty angry. He asked your dad to leave the room and them told me to sit down. He said that he was shocked that we were back together after all that happened last year. I told him that my probation was over and that I would make sure that our relationship stayed away from Chilton. He said that what I was doing was really risky but that he realized that I must really love you since we got back together in spite of all that happened. He told me that he hoped we had a good wedding and that he'd be keeping his eye on me. I was so surprised. I thought he'd fire me on the spot or something but I never expected this! I'm just so relieved."  
  
"Well that's good. Now I feel like nothing is standing in the way of our marriage."  
  
"Exactly." They smiled and kissed.  
  
"So I guess we should go tell my mom. She was pretty worried before."  
  
"Okay." They got up and walked out of the room.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next morning.)  
  
"Morning Mom," said Rory as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetie," said Lorelai. "Coffee is on the counter. It's still hot."  
  
"Ok thanks." Rory poured herself a cup and sat down at the table.  
  
"So how was the party last night?"  
  
"Good. We danced all night and had a really nice time."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah. So how was dinner?"  
  
"Ughh. Don't ask."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Worse. I would have given you the whole run down last night but you weren't home yet when I went to sleep."  
  
"Yeah. So what's happened?"  
  
"Well Mom told me that dad had invited some guests for dinner but she didn't know who they were. Anyway Max and I didn't think anything of it so we were shocked when we walked into the living room to find Headmaster Charleston and his wife sitting there."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yup. Mom took me into the kitchen and apologized repeatedly. She had to idea that they were coming and felt really bad about it. Max talked to our old friend "il duce" and he said that Max wasn't going to be fired as long as our relationship stayed far away from Chilton. Max assured him that it would and he told us to have a nice wedding but that he'd be keeping his eye on Max. So it all turned out okay. I'm so happy you have no idea."  
  
"I can tell. Well I'm glad things turned out all right."  
  
"Me too sweetie. So how about breakfast? I'm starved."  
  
"Okay. Last one to Luke's has to clean the fridge!" They both grab their coats and run out the door.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the following Friday night. Lorelai is standing in front of her mirror in her wedding gown.)  
  
"I'm getting married in the morning," sang Lorelai. "Ding dong the bells are gonna chime. I'm getting married in the morning. So get me to the church on time!"  
  
"Excited about the wedding huh?" said Rory with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can tell. If you start to sing it usually means you're happy about something."  
  
"I am kid. So just how much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Oh only the whole version of Get Me To The Church On Time."  
  
"Good. You missed me walking down the hall and singing Here Comes The Bride."  
  
"I'm glad. I think I would've run if I'd seen you."  
  
"You're so nice to me."  
  
"I know. Well I'm going to bed and you should too! You have a huge day tomorrow and who knows what time you'll get to bed tomorrow night." Rory wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.  
  
"Rory! I'm shocked!"  
  
"Whatever. Goodnight Mom."  
  
"Night honey." Rory walked out of the room and Lorelai started to sing again softly.  
  
(Cut to Gilmore house the next morning.)  
  
"Mom!" said Rory as she shook Lorelai awake. "Time to get up! Today's the big day!"  
  
"Hmmpphh," grumbled Lorelai. "Go away."  
  
"No. Get up! You're getting married in 6 hours!"  
  
"Fine. What time is it?"  
  
"8:30. I made coffee and Sookie is downstairs in the kitchen making pancakes."  
  
"Alright I'm getting up." Lorelai got out of bed and she and Rory walked downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah here's our blushing bride now!" said Sookie when Lorelai walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up," said Lorelai with a laugh.  
  
"Are you nervous yet?"  
  
"Yes and you asking me about it isn't gonna make it any better."  
  
"I know but don't worry about it. Max is a great guy and I know you two are gonna be really happy together."  
  
"I know. Thanks for the support."  
  
"You're welcome. Breakfast is ready!" Sookie serves the pancakes and they all sit down to eat.  
  
(Cut to Stars Hollow Church that afternoon. Lorelai is sitting in her gown staring in the mirror.)  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Sookie. "Lor, you look beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks," said Lorelai.  
  
"So are you ready to do this?"  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai got up and she and Sookie walked towards the door. When they reached the door Lorelai stopped dead. "Wa wait," she stammered. "I um I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know if I can go through with this."  
  
"Are you crazy? You have a guy who loves you more than anything out there waiting for you."  
  
"I know. I just don't know if I'm ready for this kind of commitment. It's gonna ruin my relationship with Rory if I get married."  
  
"I thought you already went through this."  
  
"I did but now all of a sudden I'm just freaking out." She starts to cry and Sookie hugs her.  
  
"It's gonna be okay."  
  
"I don't know Sookie. I just don't know if I can do this..."  
  
To be continued!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When Snowflakes Fall

Love, Daisies, and Marriage  
  
  
Chapter 2: When Snowflakes Fall  
  
(Cut to Lorelai and Sookie in a room at Stars Hollow Church.)  
  
"Listen to me Lorelai," said Sookie. "I'm not gonna let you run away from Max again. Last time you did that you were miserable for months. I know you've never been in a relationship that's lasted as long as this one has but if you don't marry Max you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life. I know I'm not the relationship expert but I do know that what you and Max have is the real thing so don't be scared of committing yourself to him. Most people wait their whole life to find a love like you guys have and if you throw this away you'll really regret it. I'm gonna go get you some coffee so think about what I said okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai. "Thanks Sookie."  
  
"You're welcome." Sookie leaves the room. Lorelai sits in silence for a few minutes until Emily enters the room.  
  
"Lorelai," said Emily. "You look beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks Mom," said Lorelai.   
  
"I have something that I want to give you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I know your father and I already gave you and Max your wedding present but I have something very special I want to give you." Emily pulls an envelope from her purse and hands it to Lorelai. Lorelai opens it and looks at the contents.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's the deed to your bed and breakfast."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Rory showed me the house last spring and told me all about how you and Sookie were planning to fix it up. She said that it was going to take you years to earn the money to buy it and fix it up but that it was your dream. When I found out you were getting married I talked to Sookie and Rory about buying it for you as a wedding present. They both loved the idea but Sookie said that she wouldn't let me buy it unless I let her pay for her half of it. I said that was fine and the papers went through yesterday."  
  
"Wow! I mean I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Thank you would be acceptable."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Lorelai gave her mother a hug and Sookie entered the room with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Let me guess," said Sookie. "Your mom gave you the surprise wedding gift."  
  
"Yup," said Lorelai.  
  
"Well I'm going to get my seat before someone takes it," said Emily. "I'll see you in a few minutes. Good luck Lorelai. I know everything is going to be wonderful."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Lorelai hugged her mom again and Emily left the room.  
  
"So did you think about what I said?" asked Sookie.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm going to do this. Thanks so much for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"No problem. That's what friends are for. Now let me just touch up your make up and we'll be good to go."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai gave Sookie a hug and drank the last sip of her coffee. Sookie fixed Lorelai's make up as Lorelai fixed her veil so that it wasn't falling out of hair.  
  
(Cut to the top of the aisle in Stars Hollow Church.)  
  
"Lorelai," said Richard as he took his daughter's arm. "You look beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks Dad," said Lorelai. She looked down at the aisle and saw Sookie and Rory giving her thumbs up signs. She turned her head a bit and saw Max smiling at her.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yup." The organist began to play and they started down the aisle. Lorelai looked around and saw all her family and friends watching her. When she reached the priest her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her off to Max.  
  
(Cut to Stars Hollow Church about 20 minutes later.)  
  
"Do you Max Medina take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife and do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" said the priest.  
  
"I do," said Max. The priest nodded and turned towards Lorelai.  
  
"Do you Lorelai Gilmore take Max Medina to be your lawfully wedded husband and do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Lorelai.  
  
"Can I please have the rings?" said the priest. The ring bearer handed the rings to him and he gave them to Max and Lorelai. They put them on each other's fingers and smiled. "By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Max pushed Lorelai's veil back and kissed her while everyone clapped.  
  
"Geez Mom," muttered Rory a few minutes later. "Come up for air!"   
  
"Aww, said Sookie. "Let her be. She's only getting married once so she might as well enjoy it."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok Lor," muttered Sookie. "That's enough." Lorelai and Max finally separated and everyone cheered. Rory rushed over to hug her mom.  
  
"Congratulations Mom! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks honey. I'm happy too."  
  
"You should be." Sookie hugged Lorelai and they both started smiling.  
  
"I'm sooo happy for you Lor! I just know you and Max are gonna be happy together."  
  
"Thanks." Max came over and put his arm around Lorelai.  
  
"Congrats Max," said Sookie and Rory in unison.  
  
"Thanks," he replied.  
  
"You're welcome," said Rory. She hugged him awkwardly and ran up the aisle and went outside with Sookie.  
  
"So Mrs. Medina," said Max as he put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders. "Are you ready to go get pelted with rice?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Medina," said Lorelai with a smile as she put her arm around his waist. They walked up the aisle and out of the church.  
  
(Cut to Independence Inn that evening where Lorelai and Max are having their reception.)  
  
"Okay guys," yelled Rory as she tapped her fork against her glass and stood up. "Now its time for me to make my speech so be quiet!" The room quieted as everyone stared at her. "As you know we are here today to celebrate the marriage of my mom Lorelai Gilmore and Max Medina. I remember when they first started dating nearly a year ago. At first the idea of my mom seeing my teacher was weird to me but when I realized how much the liked each other I became comfortable with their being together. They seemed so happy and whenever I was around them I was compelled to feel happy too. However the road to their marriage hasn't always been the smoothest ride out there. They broke up for a while but their relationship was strong enough to survive it. When they got back together I knew and they knew it was for good. We all knew it was the real thing and when they got engaged I couldn't have been happier. Their marriage is an example of what true love really is and I know they are gonna be happy forever. So let's toast to a life full of love and happiness for them. Congratulations mom and Max and good luck in the future!" They all raised their glasses and clapped as Lorelai and Max kissed. Rory sat down and her mother gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Lorelai in Rory's ear. "That was perfect."   
  
"Alright," said Sookie as she stood up. "It's my turn. I know this isn't traditional so I'm gonna make this short and sweet. To Lorelai and Max. You've showed us all that true love can survive no matter what obstacles it's faced with. I wish you the best and I hope you two stay as happy and in love as you are now!" They all applauded and drank to Lorelai and Max. "Now I believe its time for Lorelai and Max to have their first dance as a married couple." Sookie sat down and Max led Lorelai out onto the dance floor.  
  
"This is wonderful," Lorelai whispered as she put her arms around Max.  
  
"I know," he said as he put his arms around her. The first strains of the music began to play and they started to dance.  
  
"Hey look at Miss Patty," she said a few minutes later. She gestured her head towards the side of the dance floor where Miss Patty was grinning like a proud mother hen. "I guess we're dancing the right way." The song drew to a close and they kissed. Everyone applauded and joined them on the dance floor. A fast song began to play and everyone started to dance with smiles on their faces.  
  
(Cut to the Inn an hour later. Everyone is still dancing and having a great time.)  
  
"Mind if I intrude?" asked Luke as he walked up to Max and Lorelai as they were dancing.  
  
"Not at all," said Max as he handed Lorelai off to Luke. Just then a slow song came on and they began to dance.  
  
"You're a surprisingly good dancer for such a manly man," said Lorelai jokingly.   
  
"It's one of my many talents," said Luke.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"You look really pretty tonight Lorelai."  
  
"Aww thanks but I know you're just saying that cause it's my wedding."  
  
"No I mean it. I know you and Max are gonna be really happy together."  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai smiled and looked around the room. She saw Rory and Dean dancing right next to them. Over to her left she saw her parents dancing together and Max dancing with his mother. Luke noticed her looking around the room and smiled.  
  
"Hey look over there," he said as he pointed over her shoulder.  
  
"What?" She turned her head to get a better look.  
  
"Miss Patty is dancing with Rory's dad."  
  
"Poor Chris." They both started laughing and the song ended. Luke gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek as the song ended and she smiled at him. Max came over and took Lorelai by the hand.  
  
"I think its time to cut the cake," he said.  
  
"Good," said Lorelai as they walked over to the cake. They guests all sat in their seats and watched them pick up the knife.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yup. I've always though it would be fun to smash cake in someone's face and now I finally get my chance!" Max laughed and shook his head as they cut the cake. "Ok we smash on three! One, two, three!" They smashed the cake in each other's faces and started kissing as everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
(Cut to porch of Independence Inn a few hours later.)  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," said Max as he sat down on the swing next to Lorelai.  
  
"I needed to get some fresh air."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good," she said as she looked down. "Gosh Max this ring is gorgeous. It must've cost a fortune." She held up her hand and admired the gold and diamond ring on her finger.  
  
"It doesn't matter what it cost. We're only getting married once and I wanted it to be perfect."  
  
"It is. Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I smell snow!" Max just laughed.  
  
"You and the snow. I'll never understand where you get it from."  
  
"I know. I predict that everything will be completely white by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok. Want to dance?" he asked as the first few bars of "At Last" drifted out the door from inside. They both closed their eyes and moved close to one another as they started to dance. When they song finally ended they held each other close and kissed.   
  
"Look," whispered Lorelai when she finally opened her eyes. "It's snowing." Max turned around and they watch the snowflakes falling from the dark night sky.  
  
"Well what do you know." They watched the snow for a few more minutes before Lorelai started to shiver. "Ready to go in?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think sleeveless wedding gowns were designed for being outside when it's snowing."  
  
"I don't think so either." Max pulled her close and kissed her softly. When they finally broke apart they walked inside.  
  
"Hey everybody!" yelled Lorelai. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to her. "I just want to let you all know that it's snowing outside!" Everyone laughed and looked out the windows at the softly falling snow.  
  
"Well it looks like Mother Nature picked a perfect day for the first snowfall of the season," said Rory as she walked over to her mother.  
  
"Yup. I think she must've heard that I was getting married so she waited until my wedding day to make it snow."  
  
"I think so too." Lorelai and Rory smiled and hugged each other.  
  
(Cut to Independence Inn a little while later.)  
  
"Thanks for coming," said Lorelai as the last of the wedding guests walked out of the door. Sookie and Rory were the only ones left in the room besides her and Max.  
  
"Alright," said Sookie. "I'm gonna go now. You looked beautiful today Lor. Congratulations guys and have fun on your honeymoon!"  
  
"Thanks for eveything Sookie," said Lorelai as she hugged her friend.   
  
"Yeah thanks Sookie," said Max as he gave her an awkward hug.  
  
"You're very welcome," said Sookie. She turned to face Rory. "C'mon kiddo. Time to go."  
  
"Okay, said Rory as she walked over to her mom and Max.  
  
"Bye honey," said Lorelai. "I love you so much."  
  
"Bye mom. I love you too. Have fun on your honeymoon." Rory and her mother hugged. "Bye Max," she said and gave him a hug. She went back and gave her mom one last hug before getting her coat from Sookie.  
  
"Bye sweetie. Be nice to Sookie and make sure she stays out of the kitchen!"   
  
"Gee thanks Lor," said Sookie. "See the next time I offer to watch your house and your kid while you go on your honeymoon!"  
  
"Hopefully never," said Lorelai with a laugh as they walked out the door. "Bye Sookie, bye Rory! See you soon!" She and Max walked out the door behind them and up the stairs towards their room. When they reached the door he stopped.  
  
"Okay I'm supposed to pick you up now," he said.  
  
"Alright just don't drop me!"  
  
"I make no promises." Me picked her up, carried her into the room, and shut the door behind them.  
  
To be continued!!  
  
Think I should write a third chapter about life in the Gilmore household after the wedding? Let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
